Incubus Anxieties
by daemonfamiliar
Summary: Draco finds out he's an incubus at the same time Harry gets up the nerve to tell him he likes him as more than a friend. How can Harry find out what's wrong and convince him that his feelings are real in time to save Draco from himself?
1. An Unexpected Birthday Present

Summery: Draco Malfoy finds out that he is an incubus at the same time Harry Potter finally gets up the nerve to reveal that he likes him as more than a friend. How can Harry find out what's going on and convince Draco that his feelings for him are real—not the result of the incubus' allure—in time to save Draco from himself? Mostly humor and fluff, but a little angsty here and there.

Disclaimer: They are all Rowlings. If they were mine, they would obviously be a couple and shag all the time.

Incubus Anxieties

Chapter One: An Unexpected Birthday Present

It was the last day of Christmas break and Draco Malfoy was currently suffering through his birthday dinner. His only comfort was in the fact that the last year or two his father had decided his birthdays were to be family occasions, which meant he didn't have to worry about being the perfect little host all night. He just had to focus on pretending to be the perfect little Lucius-clone, and he excelled at that.

Draco never felt relaxed whenever he was at home, but dinner seemed especially tense. Narcissa's worried eyes kept darting from her husband to her son, and Lucius seemed to be watching Draco even more than usual.

"Here you go, son," his father announced gruffly as they finished desert, handing Draco an unmarked white envelope.

"Thank you," Draco said, opening it out of politeness, He already knew what it contained: money. Of course.

"Happy birthday," his mother told him sincerely. Then she glanced nervously at Lucius. "Though, you know, your birthday doesn't actually start until 10:58 tonight. That was the exact time that you were born. Do you want to stay up until then so we can truly wish you a happy birthday?"

"If you wouldn't mind," he replied, answering his mother's question by turning deferentially to his father, "I am feeling rather tired. Would it be all right if I turned in for the night?"

"Of course," Lucius said graciously. "It is your birthday, after all."

After thanking his parents again Draco retreated upstairs to his room, allowing a small sigh of relief to pass his lips as soon as he was safely out of sight.

Still, he couldn't shake the feeling of his father's eyes on him, even through the thick wood of the door.

He had only been asleep for a few minutes when he woke to an excruciating pain ripping through his body. The glowing numbers of his beside clock seemed to pierce through his skull and the time that was displayed spurred a memory, even through his misery. It was 10:58. He heard his mother's voice echoing in his head, "_Your birthday doesn't really start until 10:58 tonight._"What was happening to him?

There was a quiet knock on the door. Draco tried to call out, but his voice didn't work. It didn't matter, though, because the door swung open anyway. His father and mother stood there, and the grin on Lucius' face as he took in the sight of his son writhing in pain was almost maniacal.

"What...is... happening to...me?" Draco finally managed to choke out.

"You're coming into your powers!" his father said gleefully, nearly dancing in place. "You had me worried there, boy. I was afraid that perhaps the gene had skipped you."

"What are... you talking... about?"

"You're an incubus, boy. Just like your father," he announced proudly. "Just think of all you can do for our Master now! Your friends' parents have told me that you are already considered quite the stud at Hogwarts. With your added seductiveness, you could recruit half the school to our side!"

_No way in hell_, Draco thought as he bit back a groan. He refused to show his pain to his father, though he bet Lucius had cried like a baby if when it had happened to him.

The pain stopped and Draco closed his eyes, breathing deeply in relief. After a moment, he crawled shakily out of bed and stumbled over to the full-length mirror on the wall.

Draco's blond hair seemed thicker somehow, more like his father's than like his own spider-web fine. It seemed almost lighter, too, more white than blond—also like his father's. _Damn. _

Draco had gone to bed wearing only his pajama bottoms, so he could clearly see the difference in his upper body. His arms and stomach rippled with lean muscles. Draco had had some muscles from Quidditch training, but otherwise he had never lifted a finger if the house elves could do it for him. He definitely hadn't been that well-muscled a few hours ago. He assumed his legs were more muscular as well.

His skin was absolutely flawless now. Believe it or not, Draco Malfoy had had a mole here and a freckle there. There was nothing now. His skin resembled pure, perfect, unblemished alabaster. Even his eyes had changed, turning from a blue-gray to molten silver.

Also, while he probably would never admit it out loud, he was pretty sure the bulge in the front of his pants was a bit bigger now, too. He would be damned if he would check with his father watching, though.

It was then that it hit him—a crashing wave of lust that drove him to his knees with a guttural cry.

Draco dug his fingers into the thick carpet, trying to cling to some of his sanity. If he didn't, he would most likely jump the person closest to him. Which happened to be his father. _HELL, no._ That thought alone was enough to push the lust back and bring nausea to the forefront.

Then Lucius stepped aside and pushed someone in front of him. Draco tried to see who it was through eyes that didn't seem to focus quite right. Suddenly, he realized he recognized her—it was Pansy Parkinson. _Oh, Merlin, save me_

Lucius swung the door shut slowly with a sick leer. "You kids have fun, now," he said slyly as it closed.

In the reflection in the mirror, Draco saw Pansy cautiously sit on the foot of the bed. "Draco," she whispered, reaching a hand down towards him were he still sat, cringing, on the floor.

"Don't touch me," he said harshly, flinching away. "I have very little control at the moment."

She drew back. "Well, we wouldn't want you to lose that, certainly. Then your father would have to pay my therapist's bills."

"He needs some mental help of his own," he grated out, though softly, just in case is voyeuristic pervert of a father was still outside the door listening. Draco would bet anything that he was. "Do you mind if I..." he said, jerking his head towards his private bathroom.

"Not at all," Pansy said, waving her arms in a _go ahead_ gesture. "By all means, take care of business."

Draco managed to half walk, half crawl to the bathroom, and swing the door shut.

After a few minutes Draco rejoined Pansy in the bedroom, still shaking and sweating, but his mind had cleared a bit, thank Merlin.

"And just who were you thinking of?" she asked innocently as he sat down. "Maybe a mysterious lover with bright green eyes?" His only reply was to make a face at her.

"I'm sorry my father dragged you into this," he whispered.

"I'm not," she said simply. "If he had chosen anyone else, this situation could have been a lot messier. She wouldn't have understood why you rejected her and she might have told your father, and then it would just be a bad situation all around."

"True," he agreed with a smile.

"You know..." she began hesitantly. He raised an eyebrow at her and she continued. "It might be a good idea if you stayed away from him for awhile. At least until you have things more under control."

Draco didn't have to ask whom she meant by "him." He nodded.

They sat in silence for a moment before Pansy sent an apprehensive look to a particularly thick shadow beneath the door. "We should probably make some convincing noises or something."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"We wouldn't want him to get suspicious," she pointed out. Draco heaved a tragic sigh before nodding. "Ohh, Draco," she said more loudly than before. "I never knew you were so _big_!"

Draco covered his face with a pillow. _God, if you have any mercy at all, strike me down now_, he thought before Pansy's elbow jabbed him hard in the ribs. _Well, we might as well do this thing right._

"Don't worry, I can be even bigger," he said in a low sultry voice, causing Pansy to have to clap a hand over her mouth to restrain her giggles before she could continue.

"That feels amazing! You have the fingers of a god."

"No, I have even better... I have the fingers of an incubus."

"Mmm, right there."

"Here?"

"Oh, yes!"

Draco's entire face felt like it was on fire. Pansy was a very good actress. He supposed that was a good thing, but he desperately wished that her noises were a little less realistic.

"I didn't know you could blush that shade of red," she whispered. "In fact, I didn't know you could blush at all."

"Shut up," he hissed, before saying, "Ohh, Pansy, harder!" Two could play this game.

She seemed unfazed. "Draco, oh Merlin, Draco! I'm almost there!" She started making loud gasping and moaning noises. Draco, with another plea to a heavenly entity that didn't seem to be listening, joined in. Suddenly, Pansy let out a shriek that made Draco jump a foot. To his intense relief it must have satisfied his father, because the shadow disappeared and quiet footsteps were heard walking down the hall to Draco's parents' room.

As soon as he was gone Pansy cracked up, burying her face in one of Draco's pillows to muffle the sound. Once recovered she grinned at him and said, "You should've seen your face through all that. I bet you could have fried an egg on it!"

Draco grimaced at her. "Where the hell did you learn to imitate sex like that if you're a virgin?"

"Who said I was a virgin?" she asked coyly, flipping her hair back.

Draco stared at her in shock. "No. You would've told me."

"You're right, of course." She grinned at him. "No, I learned it from my parents. They're very noisy."

"Ewwwwww! Too much information, Pansy, too much!"

"Well, you asked. So what are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"About this whole incubus thing!" she said, flinging her arms in the air in exasperation.

"Ugh." Draco buried his face in his hands. "What I did earlier, when I... you know...that helped, but not very much. It's still there, just waiting to break loose again. I know absolutely nothing about this. It would've been nice if one of my parents could've given me a little warning, then I could have already read up on the subject. As it is, I'll probably have to wait until we're back at school tomorrow and use the library there."

"What will you do 'til then? What happens if you run into Potter on the train?"

"Then I'll run like hell."

**Author's note: For those of you who read this series when I first posted it, you'll find that it's a bit different now. With the posting of the sequel, Incubus Drabbles, I decided to go through and edit this a bit. The only major changes are that I got rid of the main characters' tattoos and piercings because I didn't feel like it fit with their personalities as well as I first thought and it is one chapter longer. For those of you who are reading it for the first time, I hope you enjoy!**

**daemonfamiliar **


	2. Harry's New Year's Resolution

Disclaimer: If you really want one, see chapter one.

Incubus Anxieties

Chapter Two: Harry's New Year's Resolution

Harry Potter stood in the middle of the yard, head back, watching the sky and seemingly oblivious to the snow that speckled his black sleeveless shirt and baggy black pants.

"Damn, Harry," a soft female voice said from behind him. "You're going to freeze to death out here."

Pulled out of his thoughts, Harry turned to look as Hermione Granger came up beside him. Ginny Weasly followed her, making sure that the Burrow's door was closed tightly before joining her friends in the yard. Hermione pulled her hands into the sleeves of her crimson shirt to keep them warm.

"What _are _you doing, Harry?" Ginny asked, shivering a little.

"Watching the sky."

Both of the girls tipped their head back to look at the sky, then looked back at Harry. It just looked like a snowy sky to them.

"It's such a beautiful stormy gray. So cold, so dangerous, but yet so very appealing."

Hermione covered her eyes with her hand and sighed. She knew where this was going. "Harry, you really should just tell him how you feel, you know. You are driving all three of us insane—yourself included."

Ginny, on the other hand, sighed wistfully. "That's so romantic, Harry."

Hermione hit her playfully upside the head. "Don't encourage him."

"You're right," Harry said reluctantly. "I really should tell him. I mean, this is our last year of school, and it's already halfway over. And if he's deeply offended and tells all of his Slytherin friends to beat me up, then at least I'll only have to suffer with the humiliation for a few months."

"He won't order you to be beaten, Harry," Hermione said, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I really do think he likes you, too."

"I'll do it," he decided. "When we return to school, I'll tell him how I feel."

"Really?" Ginny asked, afraid to believe it might be true. Harry had been wallowing in his unrequited love for over a year now, and had thus far refused to listen to anything the girls had to say about it."

"Really," he said firmly. The girls both cheered loudly and hugged him.

The Burrow door creaked open and Ron joined them, thoroughly bundled up in winter clothing.

"Bloody hell, it's cold out here," he griped as he came to stand next to Hermione. "What in Merlin's name are you guys doing?"

"Watching the sky," all three said in unison, before bursting into laughter as Ron shook his head in confusion.


	3. The Clothing Crisis

Disclaimer: Ditto last chapter.

Incubus Anxieties

Chapter Three: The Clothing Crisis

Draco woke up the next morning and stretched, then nearly fell out of bed when his outstretched arm hit another body. His alarmed gaze found Pansy sprawled across his sheets. He decided it was a miracle that he _hadn't_ fallen out of bed, considering that all Pansy had left him was the very edge.

He headed to the bathroom rather quickly, finding he had to take care of a little problem _again_, and then took climbed into the shower. As he washed himself thoroughly, he was startled once again by the changes in his body. _This is going to take some getting used to_, he thought to himself wryly as he replaced the cap on his body wash and turned off the water. He dried himself off, wrapped his large fluffy towel around his important bits, and stuck his head out of the bathroom door to find Pansy still asleep, snoring gently. He grinned and moved quietly around his room, gathering his clothes, before disappearing into the bathroom again. A few minutes later Pansy tumbled out of bed, startled by his anguished cry. She knocked cautiously on the closed bathroom door.

"Draco? Are you okay?" she asked. When there was no answer she turned the handle and pushed the door open to reveal Draco standing in his boxers staring at a pair of expensive black slacks in horror. Pansy allowed herself a quick glance down at his newly-muscled legs and tried not to smile. "Doesn't fit?" she queried.

He shook his head without taking his eyes of the pants he was holding in his hands.

"Do you have a pair that are more loose?"

"I like my clothes form-fitting! And I certainly wasn't expecting my form to change drastically overnight."

"Well, do you have anything else you can wear instead?"

He took a deep breath and seemed to be calming down. "I have a couple of pairs of slacks that I got from Aunt Bella that are—were—too big on me. Who would have ever guessed I'd be grateful for one of her presents?"

"See? All is not lost. Now, tell me where they are and I'll bring you a pair, okay?"

"No, that's all right; I'll get them myself. I'm sure they've been shoved pretty far back in my closet by now. They'll be hard to find."

Still clad only in his boxers, Draco went back into his room and threw open the doors of his enormous closet. It took up nearly his entire back wall, and the space inside had been magically enlarged, besides. It was absolutely filled with clothing and Draco had to shove his way through the first row of robes in order to get to the very back, disappearing entirely from Pansy's view.

"Careful that you don't go too far back!" she called to him in amusement. "Who knows what you might find! Perhaps a snowy forest or a friendly centaur is hidden back there, and you don't even know it!"

Draco's blond head, hair rumpled from his foray into the back of his closet, reappeared and he raised a confused eyebrow. "What was that?" he asked, as he emerged, bringing two pairs of slacks with him.

"Never mind," she replied, laugh. "I was just thinking of a Muggle film I watched with Hermione before break."

Draco shook his head at her. He shrank the navy blue pair of slacks and put them into the pocket of is robes before unfolded the black pair and shaking them out. He cast a charm on them to vanish the wrinkles and stepped into them. "These should do," he said, eying himself critically in the mirror. He didn't bother with a shirt, and instead pulled his school robes over his head. They were slightly too tight in the shoulder, but otherwise the would work.

He studied himself carefully in the mirror and sighed. "I suppose this will have to work until I can get shopping. This is another reason my father should have told me about this," he said grumpily. "I _hate _having so few clothes to wear."

Looking in the mirror was a strange. It felt like the boy reflected in it was _almost_ Draco, but not quite. He was just grateful that his eyes had returned to their normal grayish color again. Glowing eyes would be a lot harder to explain than newly-acquired muscles or lighter hair.

His mother knocked on the door and Draco grudgingly called for her to come in. She did, closing the door behind her and casting a Silencing spell on it.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" she asked him, quietly. She looked so concerned; it was hard for Draco to stay angry with her. He knew she had had little to do with it, anyway.

"I'm fine, Mum," he said, crossing the room and giving her a hug. "At least, I think I will be fine. I'm not completely certain just yet." He pulled back to look at her. "Why didn't you ever warn me about this?" he asked.

"I couldn't. I'm so sorry, darling, but your Father had me under the Oath not to say a word to you." She grimaced. "I think he's beginning to realize that I do not agree with him on a great many things. He trusts me less and less these days."

Draco sighed. If his father completely lost his trust in his mother, things would be a lot more difficult for the both of them. "I'm going to need some new clothing, and fast," he told her, changing the subject. "I don't fit into any of my good slacks and even my robes are a little tight now."

"We'll get that taken care of right away," she announced, suddenly all business. "Lorby," she called commandingly, and one of the many Malfoy house elves appeared. "Take his measurements," she ordered, pointing at Draco, "and send our usual tailor an order of..." she paused to think and the house elf whipped a scrap of parchment and a pencil from the folds of her lacy tea-towel dress, prepared to take extensive notes, "let's say twelve sets of Hogwarts robes, with the Slytherin House crest, of course; sixteen sets of slacks: five black, four navy blue, four charcoal gray, and three khaki; and twelve button-down dress shirts in various colors. Leroux and Gérard know Draco's coloring, so inform them that I am trusting them to pick out items that will flatter him." Her voice held an implied warning that if the clothing did not flatter Draco, they would be finding a new tailor. "Have them send the finished order to Hogwarts as soon as possible and tell them that I will pay them double the bill if they can get it completed by tomorrow." The house elf nodded her understanding as she finished her notes, stuffed the parchment back in her dress, and then snapped her fingers. A measuring tape went to work, taking Draco's new measurements all by itself.

"All done, Mistress Malfoy, ma'am," the elf squeaked. "Is the Mistress or the young Master needing anything else before Lorby is sending the order to Master Leroux and Master Gérard?"

"Hmm..." she thought for a moment. "Wait, Draco, did you try your shoes on yet?"

Draco looked appalled that he hadn't thought of that. "No, just a second." He located his black dress shoes and slid them onto his feet, one at a time. He breathed an obvious sigh of relief as he laced them up. "No, they're fine."

"Good. Will that do you for now, Draco?"

He nodded. "Yes. For now."

"Understood." She turned back to the elf. "No, we won't be needing anything else just now. You are dismissed." Lorby nodded and bobbed a quick bow before disappearing.

"Now that that is taken care of, we need to get ready to go to the station. Do you need to floo to your home to get your school things, Pansy, or do you have them with you?"

"I have them, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Good. Draco, are you ready?"

Draco picked up the bag with his school books in it and nodded. He never bothered to take any more than his schoolwork home with him over Christmas break, as he had plenty of everything he would need at the manor.

"Wonderful. Let's go."


	4. The Hogwarts Express

Incubus Anxieties

Chapter Four: The Hogwarts Express

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with activity as students greeted each other and talked animatedly about what they did during their Christmas break. It wasn't quite as busy as it was in the fall—some of the students had stayed at the school—but it was still pretty crowded. Harry lugged his trunk up the steps to the train, trying to look everywhere at once for a certain head of blond hair.

"Come _on_, Harry," Hermione said behind him, torn between amusement and exasperation as she struggled to balance her heavy trunk on her hip. You can find him once we're actually on the train."

Blushing, Harry hurried up the remaining few steps and headed towards one of the last compartments. His friends followed him and shoved their luggage into the racks. Harry and Ginny sat on the right while Ron and Hermione sat opposite them. Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder and she snuggled into his embrace. After a few minutes of fidgeting, Harry stood up and casually said, "I think I'm going to take a walk."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Good luck."

His only response was to stick his tongue out at her as he left the compartment.

As soon as the train started moving, Draco heaved a sigh of relief. After he finished storing his and Pansy's belongings, he turned to his best friend and said, "I think I'm going to go and hunt down the snack cart. I'm _starving_."

"Are you serious? You ate a massive breakfast. Normally, you barely eat anything at all. Maybe you need more energy now that you're... you know."

"Maybe." Draco shrugged. "All I know is I'm bloody hungry."

"Well then you should probably go find some food."

Draco left the compartment and sauntered down the hallway, enjoying the intimidated looks he was receiving from the people he passed as everyone hurried to get out of his way.

All except one person.

Utterly confidant that no one would dare stand in his path and too busy sneering at a cowering first year, he didn't notice the boy until he ran into him. The collision knocked him off his feet and he found himself staring up at the one person he needed to avoid the most.

Harry wandered down the corridor, using his height to help him search for a certain blond head in the crowd. He finally spotted the one he was looking for moving towards him, his customary smirk firmly in place as he terrorized the younger students.

He slipped through the clusters of milling witches and wizards, noting that Draco hadn't seen him yet.

_Arrogant prick_, he thought with amusement as he watched his crush make his way down the passage, nose in the air.

He looked as though he was so consumed in his self-proclaimed greatness that he would run into Harry before he saw him. With the idea of teaching his friend a lesson in paying attention to his surroundings, Harry positioned himself in the middle of the hallway, feet firmly planted. Sure enough, Draco rammed into him with enough force to knock a train of its tracks. Harry would have fallen on his arse if he hadn't been prepared.

Draco wasn't so lucky. Harry found it rather enjoyable to be towering over Draco as Draco sat sprawled on the floor—or he would have if Draco had had any other expression on his face.

First there was anger. Harry had expected that. Then there was shock as he registered who it was. Harry had expected that, too. What he hadn't expected was for the shock to turn into fear. Or for Draco to scramble to his feet, turn around, and run.

Harry was paralyzed for a moment by surprise, then started to head in the direction Draco had gone, prepared to demand what that was all about. He had only managed to take two steps before a hand grabbed his sleeve. He turned and Pansy Parkinson let him go.

"Don't follow him," she advised him.

"Why not?" he demanded.

She hesitated for a moment before saying, "He had a hard time at home. His birthday was yesterday, and you know what his father's like. He ruined it, as always."

"That bastard didn't hurt him did he?" Harry burst out angrily. "Because if he did I swear I'll..."

Pansy grabbed his sleeve again. "Harry, relax. Lucius didn't hurt him, I promise. Just give him a little space for a few days."

Harry looked as though he was about to argue, but then he sighed. "All right. At least let him know that I'm here if he wants to talk to me, could you?"

"I will," she said, letting go of him again and walking toward the compartment where Draco had disappeared. Suddenly she turned back, smiled at him, and added "Thanks, Harry," before closing the compartment door.

Confused and concerned, Harry turned around and headed back towards his own compartment. At the beginning of the year, Malfoy had seemed very different. He had still been arrogant and impossible, but not once during the first two months of school had he intentionally harassed Harry or his friends—or anyone else, for that matter. Oddly enough, Harry found himself missing his confrontations with Malfoy. He began to go out of his way to talk to him, banter with him, start debates with him. He enjoyed the discussions they had, and the two boys found themselves spending more and more time together. Before long, they considered themselves friends. As a result, Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, and a reluctant Ron formed a friendly and unexpected Gryffindor-Slytherin conglomerate. It didn't take Harry long after that to figure out that he had a crush on his former arch-nemesis. As his friendship and his feelings about the other boy continued to intensify, Harry realized that, no, he didn't have a crush on Draco—he was completely obsessed with him. That was when Harry began to drive Hermione and Ginny up the wall.

But never, in all seven of the years he had known Draco, had he ever seen him look so scared. And why was that scared look directed at him? Harry knew he had to get to the bottom of this. He also knew that in order to do so, he would have to ask Hermione for help.

The compartment door shut with a click and Pansy turned around to face her best friend, who had assumed the fetal position and was currently rocking back and forth.

"Here, I'll step out and stand guard by the door. You do whatever you have to," she told him. He gave her a jerky nod and she backed out of the compartment. She stood by the door trying to look casual. After a few minutes she heard a muffled spell that sounded like _Scourgify_, the door slid open again, and a weary Draco poked his head out.

"Okay, it's safe," he said tiredly. He stood back to allow her to enter and then slumped down on one of the seats, looking defeated.

"Oh, Draco, sweetie," Pansy said softly, her heart aching to see her proud friend in such a miserable state. "All we have to do is make it to the school and through dinner, and then we can go to the library and figure out what we can do to help you."

"Can't we skip dinner?" Draco asked pleadingly.

"No," she told him firmly. "With the way you have been eating since you changed, that probably would be unhealthy for you—and something bad might happen."

"Like what?" Draco demanded.

"Well, lust is like a kind of hunger, right?" He nodded. "Well, what if eating tons of food is the only way you're keeping that hunger at bay? Maybe if you don't eat, you'll lose what little control you still have. I know very little about incubuses—or is it incubi? Whatever, anyway, the one thing I do know about them is that they feed off sex, and you haven't had any yet." Draco opened his mouth to protest and Pansy overrode him. "No, I sincerely doubt masturbation counts. It might help a little, but it doesn't count as real sex. Now, if you don't eat, your choices may very well be limited to attacking someone or dying, and I don't particularly like either of those choices myself, so..."

"ALL RIGHT!" Draco finally cut in. "I get the picture; I'll eat dinner. Happy?"

"Very," she said smugly, ignoring Draco's glower. The two sat in silent for a few moments before Pansy spoke again, softly. "I really do think Harry cares for you." \

"What?" Draco asked, surprised. "What gives you that idea?"

"Well, I talked to him outside a few minutes ago. After you ran away like a little girl."

"Oh, Merlin. Don't remind me." Draco said, covering his face with his hands. "What must he think of me now? What did you tell him?"

"I just told him that you had a rough time with your father over break, and he absolutely flipped out. He demanded to know if your father had hurt you in any way and started planning some horrific death he could inflict upon Lucius if he had touched you. Why would he act that way if he didn't care for you?"

"Oh, that," Draco said, waving a dismissive hand. "You and I both know that Harry has a hero complex. He would act the same way for anyone else he thought might be in trouble."

"I really think it's more than that, Draco," she said shortly, irritated that he didn't take her seriously.

"How could Harry ever like me? I mean, _like_ me, like me. We hated each other for six years."

"I recall you saying something similar when I suggested we should all try to be friends. And now look," she reminded him. "Oh, and by the way, he also told me to tell you if you ever needed someone to talk to, he's available."

"Really?" Draco asked softly, a small smile quirking the corner of his mouth. That's so sweet."

"Yes it is, just like the fact that Harry cares for you is sweet."

Draco didn't seem to know what to say to that.


	5. Curiosity

Disclaimer: Ditto last chapter.

Incubus Anxieties

Chapter Five: Curiosity

All through dinner, Draco got odd looks from his housemates for his change of appearance and the amount of food he was consuming.

"Hey, Draco, Christmas break was only a week long. How did you manage to gain that much muscle in such a short time?" Blaise Zabini asked as Draco scarfed down his food. "And did you do something to your hair? It seems a bit lighter to me."

Blaise was Draco's second best friend, after Pansy, but he really didn't feel like explaining the whole incubus thing to him. The fewer people knew, the better.

"I found this wizard selling an awesome potion back in Knockturn Alley. Gives you instant muscles," Draco lied blithely. "And it must be your imagination, because my hair isn't any different."

"Uh huh," Blaise replied, raising a skeptical eyebrow. Draco Malfoy was a good liar—probably one of the best—but Blaise wasn't one of Draco's closest friends for nothing. He could tell Draco was hiding something. He decided to let it go for now; Draco wouldn't appreciate being badgered. Blaise would find out sooner or later. He knew that a certain Gryffindor bookworm and her lovestruck friend would be more than willing to help.

As soon as Draco was finished eating, he and Pansy headed to the library. Pansy prodded the huge card catalog with the tip of her wand and whispered, "Incubus." Five drawers slid open on their own and eight cards floated out. Pansy copied the information onto a scrap of parchment, then poked the hovering card with her wand when she was done. The cards then put themselves away.

"Hmm," Pansy said, looking over her list. "There don't seem to be any books on incubi in specific in this library. We'll have to look through the magical creature books."

Ignoring Draco's muttering about how he didn't appreciate being referred to as a creature, thank you very much, Pansy went from shelf to shelf collecting books.

She dumped the whole pile on one of the small, round tables and pushed a book in Draco's direction.

"Start reading," she said, opening a book of her own.

There were a few minutes of silence as the two friends scanned indexes and flipped through pages.

"Here's a small passage about incubi," Pansy finally said. "It's not very helpful, though: it just says that they are beings that feed from sex and have the capability to kill humans by draining out their energy through intercourse. Ergh. Unpleasant, but nothing we didn't already know."

Draco nodded dejectedly and Pansy pushed the book to the side and grabbed another one. Draco, tired and grumpy, started turning the pages with more force than necessary as he grumbled.

"If you rip one of those pages Pince will ban us from the library faster than you can say 'sexual assault,' and that won't help us any," Pansy pointed out as she ruffled through her new book. "Here, this section is a bit bigger. It says that incubi and succubi come into their powers when they sexually mature, usually on their sixteenth, seventeenth, or eighteenth birthdays."

"I already know that, obviously," Draco snapped, a little louder than necessary.

Pansy simply ignored him. "No wonder your father was so uptight this year: he knew that it was probably your last chance to show that you had inherited the incubus gene."

"Yeah, lucky me," he grumped. "And I was sexually mature long ago, thank you."

"Are you complaining that you didn't get this earlier?"

"No," Draco relented with a sigh. "Here, this is important," he said, turning his book so Pansy could see. "It says I'm supposed to have some sort of allure now, that causes people to be attracted to me. As if they weren't already," he scoffed.

"Exactly why your father thought you could use it as such a successful weapon," Pansy told him seriously. Draco sobered immediately. Pansy went back to reading and then went still. Draco tensed, watching her.

"Pansy?" She looked up at him, an expression of horror in her eyes that he was definitely _not _comfortable with. "Pansy, what is it?" When she only shook her head he growled in frustration and stuck his hand out. She shook her head again. "Listen, Pansy, if it's that bad, I probably need to know about it, right?" Finally, she sighed and nodded. "I thought so. Now either tell me or hand me the book."

"You only have five days," she said quietly.

"Five days until what?" he demanded, his patience running out. He snatched the book from her hands and skimmed over the section she had been reading. "Oh," was all he said when he realized what she had seen. The book said that the new incubus or succubus must have sex to feed from before sunset on the fifth day after the changing, or they would die. If he didn't have sex with someone, he would starve to death, in a way. "Great. Just great," he finally exploded. "Either I kill someone, or I die. What kind of options are those, exactly?"

"Shhh," Pansy hissed. "Do you want the whole school to know?"

"Not even Hermione haunts the library on the night after break," he sniped at her, but he lowered his voice anyway.

"That's better. Anyway, it's not as bad as all that." Draco gave her a look. "Well, it didn't say anywhere that you _have_ to kill the person you have sex with. You just have to be careful not to."

He snorted. "And just who am I supposed to have sex with?"

It was Pansy's turn to snort. "You'll have a hard time finding someone who _wouldn't_ have sex with you, Draco. Everyone wants you."

"But I don't want any of them."

"What about Harry?" she asked innocently.

He looked at her with the most serious expression she had ever seen on his face. "No. Not Harry. I will not put Harry in danger. I'll die first." He turned and stalked out of the library.

"Yes, Draco," Pansy whispered to his retreating back, "you just might."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were lounging in the Gryffindor common room, groaning under the weight of full stomachs from dinner. No one wanted to move. Finally, Hermione slid her legs off of her boyfriend's lap and stood up with a grimace.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked sleepily.

"Library," she responded with a yawn.

Even Harry's eyes opened at this. He watched her rummage around in her bag and said, "Are you serious? It's the first day back!"

"I know," she said as she pulled a book out, "but I checked this book out awhile ago and it's due today. I don't want it to be late."

Ron sighed heavily. "Don't be long, okay?"

"I won't," she said with a smile, and kissed him gently on the forehead before leaving the common room.

When she got there the library appeared to be empty, just as she'd expected. She gently dropped the book into the return and turned to leave when she heard a familiar voice say sharply, "I already know that, obviously."

_Draco?_she wondered, silently heading towards the back of the library. She spotted him and Pansy at one of the small round tables, half hidden by bookcases. They were talking too softly to be heard now, so she crept as close to them as she dared. Harry had told her about Draco's odd behavior, and she was determined to find the cause of it. She noticed that the two Slytherins had quite a pile of books between them. What were they researching on the very first night back from break?

"Are you complaining that you didn't get this earlier?" she heard Pansy say in a voice that was barely audible from her position several shelves away. Get _what_? Where were Fred and George's Extendable Ears when she needed them? Draco was whispering intensely at Pansy and Pansy was shaking her head. Suddenly he grabbed a book out of Pansy's hands. Pansy covered her mouth while Draco read. After a moment, he slammed the book down on the table and started shouting.

"Either I kill someone, or I die. What kind of options are those, exactly?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. _What in the world...? _she wondered. Pansy shushed him and she heard him mutter something about how not even Hermione would be in the library, which made her smile, before lowering his voice until it was too low for her to hear.

She strained her ears for a few more minutes, but caught nothing else by the time Draco got up and marched out of the library in a huff. Pansy stared after him for a moment, then stood and gathered the books in her arms. A few she put back on the shelves, but most she took up to the main desk for Madam Pince to check out for her.

"Hmmm," Hermione murmured quietly to herself once Pansy had left. "How odd." She left her hiding place and approached one of the shelves she had seen Pansy put her books on. A little light went on over her head, accompanied by a sense of foreboding, when she realized which section she was in.

It was the magical creature section.

Not only that, but it was the part of the section dedicated to the creatures whose blood can mix with human blood.

And it was obvious that there were quite a few books missing.

She stared at the books about vampires and werewolves and veela, and things started to make an awful sort of sense.

Pansy had said something to Harry about Draco's birthday being ruined and, for half-bloods, transformation from mostly human to mostly creature occurred on significant birthdays.

_Oh, shit_.

But which one was he?

Hermione decided it was up to her to find out, for Harry's sake.

When she got back to the Gryffindor dorms she ran straight through the common room, past her confused friends, and up the stairs to the girls' dorm. There she flung her trunk open and pawed through it before grabbing a book and running back down the stairs.

"Blimey, Hermione," Ron said when she dropped the book on the table with a loud thud. "That's got to be one of the biggest books I have ever seen. And, being your boyfriend, that's saying a lot."

"So what's going on?" Ginny asked, perching on the edge of the table.

Hermione looked around and, seeing that they were alone in the common room, whispered, "I think Draco Malfoy has come into an inheritance."

"What?" Ron asked, sounding outraged. "Malfoy has even _more _money now?"

"_No_, Ron," Hermione said in exasperation. "I think he might," she lowered her voice even further, "have turned into..._something else_."

"Now _that_ I'll believe," Ron said, sounding smug.

"_Ronald_..." Hermione and Ginny began at the same time.

"What do you mean he's turned into 'something else?'" Harry asked, cutting across them.

"Well, you said his birthday was a couple of days ago, right?"

"Yeah, he turned eighteen on the last day of break."

"And you said he was acting strangely, right?"

"_Very _strangely, but that doesn't mean he's no longer human, Hermione. I'd never thought you were one of those aliens-are-among us, Big-Foot-is-real sort of people."

"Huh?" Ron interjected, completely lost. His friends ignored him.

"No, Harry, that's not what I mean. You know Remus is a werewolf. I mean something like that."

"You think Draco is a werewolf?"

"I don't know yet; that's why I brought this book down. I bought it shortly after we met Remus because I was curious. It's called _Mixing Blood: When the Worlds of Magical Creatures and Humans Collide_."

"_Why_ do you think he's changed into something else?"

"Well, I went down to the library, you know, and Draco and Pansy were there."

"That's even weirder than him running away from me."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I was trying to listen to what they were saying..."

"Hermione Granger, you were eavesdropping?" Ron asked in mock horror.

She continued as though she hadn't heard him. "And I heard Pansy saying something sarcastic to Draco along the lines of 'you wanted to have gotten this earlier?' And they were looking things up in books, and then Pansy got all quiet, and Draco read what she read, and he yelled something about having to either kill someone or die. And I couldn't hear anymore after that," she explained in a rush.

Harry just stared at her.

"It does sound suspicious, Harry," Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right. But I think it's more likely that Lucius or Voldemort is threatening him with death if he doesn't kill someone. Like me, for example."

"Yeah, but all the books they had were from the magical creature section."

"Oh."

"First," Hermione said, whipping a piece of paper and a quill out of her pocket and thankfully missing Ron's rolling eyes, "let's make a list of the possibilities." She opened the book to the index and ran her finger down the list. "All right, so there's werewolves, vampires, incubi and succubi, veelas and elemental veelas, and selkies." She quickly jotted everything down in her neat handwriting. "Alright, now I think werewolf is out because werewolves don't _have_ to kill anything in order to survive."

"What about vampires?" Ginny asked quietly.

Hermione froze for a moment, considering. "Well, vampires don't necessarily _have_ to kill the people they drink blood from, either, but it does happen a lot—especially with new vampires. I don't know. He's so pale in the first place it's hard to tell if he's any paler. The best way to check would be to see if he has fangs, or to see what his reaction to blood is. The only way to do a fang check would be to get him to smile, which I doubt is happening, so in Potions tomorrow I'll cut myself and see what he does."

She said this last part so calmly that it took a second for what she said to sink in. When it did, there was an explosion.

"_What_?"  
"_Hell _no, Hermione!"

"There is no fucking way I'm going to allow you to slice your arm open in front of a vampire!" Ron burst out.

Hermione turned to him, ice in her eyes. "I don't have to ask you permission to do things, Ronald. You may be my boyfriend, but you are not my keeper. You say anything like that ever again and I'll drop your sorry ass quicker than you can say Merlin. And we don't even know if he's a vampire or not, yet."

Ron looked down, scuffing his big feet on the carpet and muttering.

"Hermione, please, don't endanger yourself for me. I agree that it's a good way to figure it out, but let _me_ do the cutting and the bleeding, okay?" Harry said seriously.

"I'm not doing it for just you, Harry; I'm doing it for Draco, too. Whether Ron likes it or not, he's my friend now, too."

"You might like Draco, but I love him," Harry told her, ignoring Ron's gagging noises. "Let me do this. Please."

She hesitated for a moment longer, and then nodded. "Okay, Harry. Do you want to do it tomorrow?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Yeah, let's do it tomorrow."

Draco was curled up in bed, fighting the overwhelming lust that tore through him in one unbroken wave. He buried his face in his pillow and fisted his hands in his sheets, refusing to get out of bed. If he did, he probably would leap on the first person he saw, which in this case would be Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, or Nott.

The scariest thing was the fact that he was so far gone that that thought didn't cause his lust to slacken one bit.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could handle this.


	6. Plan Number One

Chapter Six: Plan Number One

While eating breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning, Draco got the uncomfortable sensation that he was being watched. He looked up from his tower of pancakes, and scowled when he realized that every girl and quite a few guys in a three foot radius around him were staring at him.

"What?" he demanded grumpily. They continued staring at him until the girl sitting on his left slid closer to him and ran her hand up his leg.

"You're looking quite stunning today, Draco," she murmured in his ear.

"What the bloody hell?" Draco cried, jumping to his feet and nearly falling over backwards in the process.

Pansy stifled a giggle and mouthed "the allure" at him.

Oh.

The post came and Draco was overjoyed to see several large owls working together to carry thick, wrapped packages in his directions. His new clothes were here! He was so busy unwrapping them that he almost missed Harry's entrance into the Great Hall. He walked by with Hermione and Ron, caught Draco's eye for a moment, and smiled at him. Draco could have sworn that Harry was blushing. Draco felt his heart sink and land somewhere near his toes.

Oh no. Oh G_od_, no. Not Harry, too.

Harry got to Potions class early, crossing his fingers and praying he would get partnered with Draco. He sat down at Draco's usual desk with the vague hope that Draco would come sit with him on his own. He would've before Christmas break, but Harry wasn't so sure he would now.

Sure enough, when a very harassed-looking Draco appeared shortly before class began he took one look at Harry, shook off his rather large posse of clinging girls, and sat in a seat in the back, pulling Pansy down to fill the seat beside him. Harry sighed and turned to face the front of the class.

Snape swooped in, looking ever so pleased that the break was over and his precious students had come back to him.

Well, perhaps not.

He glided up the middle aisle, plenty of sneers in hand for his little Gryffindors, especially the green-eyed one in the front.

"Quiet," he commanded, his cold black eyes sweeping the silent room. "Due to the number of accidents that occurred on one particular side of the room last semester," he paused and looked pointedly at the Gryffindor half of the room, "I have decided to assign you all partners. Maybe if you work with one of _my_ students you will not cause things to explode so often."

The Gryffindors groaned and the Slytherins smiled malevolently—all except Pansy, Blaise, and the blond, panic-stricken Slytherin in the back.

Harry fought a broad grin. This was perfect! And the fact that if Snape ever found out that he had just done Harry a huge favor he would gouge his own eyeballs out with his wand, just made it all the better.

Snape began to read off a list. "Zabini, Granger; Parkinson, Weasley; Malfoy, Potter; Goyle, Finnigan; Crabbe, Thomas..."

Draco seemed frozen in place, so Harry gathered his stuff and moved back to sit by him.

"Hey, Draco," he said, attempting to sound casual. "I haven't seen much of you since we got back. How was your break?" He noted with interest that Draco's hands were clenched into tight fists.

"It wasn't very good," Draco said in a tense voice, refusing to even look in Harry's direction.

Harry felt a sadness and hurt so intense, he had to close his eyes against the hot tears that fought to be released. It had taken him so long to get Draco to open up and trust him, and now he felt like all his hard work had been undone. "Draco," he said with a sigh.

Something in Harry's soft voice made Draco meet his eyes for the first time.

"Oh, Harry," he said in the most forlorn voice Harry had ever heard anyone use, let alone the unshakable Draco Malfoy. "A lot of things happened over break. I just need to sort them out on my own for a bit before I tell anyone."

"Pansy knows," Harry commented, ashamed of how bitter he sounded.

"Pansy was there."

Harry started to say something else when a smooth voice interrupted him.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter, for talking in class."

Harry grumbled and stood, walking to the front to snatch the ingredients they needed off of Snape's desk.

When Blaise found out he was going to be partnered with Hermione, the first thing he planned to do was ask her if she knew what was going on with Draco. She beat him to it.

He had barely sat down when Hermione demanded, "Okay, what is up with Draco?"

"You don't know either, yet, eh?"

"What do you mean '_either_?'"

"Well, he certainly hasn't told me. I think Pansy might know, but she's not telling either."

Hermione huffed. "I was really hoping you might shed some light on the subject."

"Sorry, luv. No can do. I'll help you figure it out, though."

"All right, that sounds good," Hermione said, brightening. "You sleep in the same dorm as him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Just tell me everything he does that is out of the ordinary for him. Even the smallest little detail could help us define what he is."

"Hold up there, luv. What do you mean 'what he is?'"

"Oh, right, sorry," she said, blushing a little. "Ginny, Harry, and I think that Draco might have the blood of something else—like a magical creature—running through his veins. Well, Harry doesn't believe it yet, but he will once I prove it to him."

"Seriously? I hadn't considered that. It makes a bit of sense, though. What are our options?"

"Well, Harry's going to test vampire today in class."

"Really? That could be interesting."

"Yeah." Hermione's brow furrowed in worry. "It was my idea, so I really, really hope Harry doesn't get hurt." Blaise gave her a look. "Well, of course I wouldn't want Harry to get hurt no mater what, but I'd feel worse if he got hurt because of a plan_ I_ made."

He grinned at her. "Okay, so the only things I've noticed so far is that Draco eats a whole _ton_ of food now. And have you seen him up close yet?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"He is _built_ now. Seriously, he has a six-pack and everything. There is no way that's natural, because he was a scrawny little thing just before break. And I'd swear that his hear is lighter, too."

"Great, Blaise!" Hermione said, her list appearing in her hand. She wrote down the things he told her. "Thanks so much!"

"No problem. If you find out anything, let me know, will you?"

"Of course," she said distractedly, her mind already processing the new clues that she'd learned.

Harry returned to his chair, still muttering about bats and bastards, making the corner of Draco's mouth twitch. It was the closest he's seen to a smile on the Slytherin's face in a long time, and he couldn't help grinning, too. He set the vials down between them. "Okay, what first?"

"You're really hopeless, you know that, right?"

"Yep."

Draco shook his head at him. "We need to chop the beech roots and stew the mandrake leaves for five minutes.

"I'll chop the roots!"

"All right."

Harry was amazed by how well the plan was going. He dumped the thick, twisted roots on the cutting board and started sawing his knife across them. As soon as Draco turned away, he allowed the point of the knife to slip down the length of his wrist, across the vein. Blood started to flow heavily. Harry couldn't restrain a slight hiss of pain, making Draco glance over.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" he exclaimed. "Can't you do anything without getting blood all over the place?"

Harry stared at the blood trickling down his arm, as though fascinated. "I don't think I've ever bled so much before."

"What is wrong with you?" Draco demanded. "Here, give me your arm." He grabbed Harry's forearm and waved his wand over it, muttering a spell. It didn't seem to Harry as though it had worked until Draco said, "_Scourgify_." The blood disappeared and Harry could see that the cut had healed neatly. "Eeeew, Potter, you got your blood all over my hand; that is _disgusting_." He cast a quick cleansing spell on himself as well, shaking his head. "Give me that knife. No more cutting for you." Draco held onto Harry's wrist a second longer than necessary, then dropped it.

Harry handed Draco the dangerous object, grinning to himself. There was no way Draco could be a vampire.

"Ha!" he said triumphantly to Hermione when they all met up again after class. "Draco is not an evil bloodsucker."

Ron snorted his disbelief. He was ignored, as usual.

"Yes, I'd have to say you're right. With being only two days into the change, it is highly improbable that he would have been able to prevent himself from attacking you when you were bleeding so heavily."

"So no vampire," Ginny commented as Hermione whipped out her list and drew a line through that option. "Now we just have to find out what else he may be."


	7. Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Incubus Anxieties

Chapter Seven: Misunderstanding

After Potions, Draco slunk through the hall, trying to avoid the women he knew were stalking him. Nearly every time he passed someone female—as well as a few males—Draco could actually see their heads turn. Then they would come up and talk to him. Or come and feel him up. Both happened multiple times. When he finally got to his dorm room, Draco collapsed on his bed, exhausted. It had taken a unbelievable amount of effort to control himself around Harry. And then, after Harry had nearly sliced his arm open, he was standing there holding Harry's smooth, tan wrist, and he had wanted nothing more than to lick it. It took a lot of will power for him to drop Harry's wrist and pretend nothing had happened. And then he'd had to go through the halls with half of the school offering themselves up to be his sex toys. He definitely was not going anywhere until he got himself under control again.

When Severus had announced that he was mixing the Slytherins and the Gryffindors, Draco's blood had frozen in his veins. When he and Harry had first become friends, they had accidentally "forgotten" to inform Draco's godfather of the change. Therefore, when he was feeling malicious, he still paired Draco and Harry together.

And, with all of the stress of researching his new "ailment" last night, he hadn't remembered to talk to Severus about his transformation. And besides, Severus didn't know Draco was in love with Harry Potter, so he wouldn't have realized such a pairing was a _very_ bad idea.

But he had survived it and, better yet, Harry had survived it. And his secret was still safe.

But, oh, when he had looked into Harry's eyes after Harry had said his name, he had nearly come undone.

Those green eyes, the ones he had fantasized about for so long now, were filled with pain, hurt, betrayal, and, worst of all, concern. Harry was worried about Draco. So very few people had ever worried about him that he almost hadn't recognized it.

He had nearly broken down and told him the truth right then and there.

Then a little, nagging doubt starting tugging at the corner of Draco's mind. _The allure... it's only the allure_. This whole situation sucked so badly. He had dreamed every night for over a year that one day Harry would return his affection, and now that it seemed he did, he couldn't be sure if it was Harry's heart or Draco's power.

He sighed and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of sweaty male bodies and messy raven hair.

-------

The next day, Draco tried his best to ignore the reactions he was getting from the people around him.

"Bloody hell, Pansy," he hissed into his best friend's ear, "Is there any way for me to turn this off? Or at least down a few hundred notches?"

"Probably," she whispered back. "I'm sure it's just an issue of control. Maybe Snape can help you. Have you even told him yet?"

"No, not yet. I haven't had a chance."

"He's a master of control; you know that better than anyone. It probably would help to talk to him about it."

"Yeah, I guess."

Then he saw it out of the corner of his eye. A familiar black-haired head, a flash of green eyes, as the person turned his head as Draco passed.

He had seen the motion so many times over the last few days, but this one broke his heart. Harry turned and caught up with him and Draco stopped, head down in an attempt to hide un-Malfoyish tears.

"I want you to like me for _me_, Harry," he choked out. "Not some stupid thing I can't control." Then, for the second time in three days, he turned and ran from Harry.

Harry, who had only stopped to check up on how Draco was doing, stood and stared, hurt and more than a little confused.

"What did I do?" he asked the empty hallway. It didn't answer him.

When Harry didn't show up for class, Hermione asked to go to the bathroom, fear making her stomach clench. Had Draco done something to him? What if Harry ended up being his first fatality? The kill he had to supposedly make in order to keep alive?

She breathed a sigh of relief when found him curled up on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room, but then grew concerned again. Harry Potter did not usually assume the fetal position for no reason. In fact, Harry Potter did not usually assume the fetal position at all.

"Harry?" she asked softly. "What's wrong?"

Harry looked up and she saw the tell-tale marks of dried tears on his cheeks, with more threatening to spill over in his eyes.

"Oh, honey," Hermione whispered, sitting down next to him and pulling him into her arms. "What happened?"

Harry buried his face in her shoulder, happy to have somewhere to hide his tears. "I don't know. I don't understand. I just tried to talk to Draco and..." His sentence was cut off by a sob that wrenched Hermione's heart.

"What did he do?" she asked, rubbing his back in circles.

The portrait swung back and Ron, Blaise, and Ginny walked in. Ron and Blaise had gotten worried about Hermione and Harry when she hadn't come back to class. On their way to find them, they'd run into Ginny in the hall, who, of course, had joined them.

"And what is going on here?" Ron asked, eyebrows raised, taking in the sight of his best friend nearly sitting on his girlfriend's lap. "So _that's_ why you two disappeared."

"Don't be stupid, Ron," Hermione snapped. "Harry's upset."

Ron sat down next to Hermione and Ginny perched on the table in front of the couch. Blaise stood behind her, one hand on her shoulder.

"So what's going on?" she asked, taking one of Harry's hands in hers.

Harry sniffled. "All I did was walk up to him, and turned to me and yelled at me about how he wanted me to like him for him, not for some power he can't control, or something like that."

"Some power he can't control? I _have _noticed that girls have been following him around even more than usual lately. Hmm..." Hermione paused for a moment, pulling out her list and examining it. "Harry, I think I know what he is!"

"Really? What?"

"Oh my God, I don't know why I didn't think about it before! Harry, Draco's an incubus!"

"What?" Harry raised his head.

"What?" the other three echoed.

"Yes! It all fits!" She pulled the big, thick tome she was using to researching earlier and flipped it to the incubus section. "Let's think back to our clues: the change seemed to have happened on his eighteenth birthday. It says here that all incubi, whether they're half-blood or not, don't change until they're sexually mature. That makes sense: you can't have little eight-year-olds running around trying to seduce people."

Ron snickered. "So all those years of that "Slytherin Sex God" nonsense and Malfoy wasn't sexually mature until he turned eighteen?"

"It doesn't work like that," Hermione explained impatiently. "He probably matured sexually the same time all you other guys did, but he wasn't ready to accept the burden of being an incubus until he was eighteen. So now he is more sexually mature than you will ever be, Ronald. Not that that is saying much."

"Hey!"

Blaise burst out laughing. "Ouch! That was excellent, Hermione."

"Why thank you," she said absently, still reading. "It mentions that if the incubus manages to have the willpower not to feed on someone, eating a lot of food can help keep the hunger at bay. And you said he had a lot more muscle, right Blaise?"

"Yeah."

"I noticed it to," Harry agreed. "Before break, Draco was hot. Now he's drop-dead _sexy_."

Ron made a face but, for once, said nothing.

"It just says new incubi go through "some physical changes." That's helpful," she muttered sarcastically. "Anyway, that's probably where the muscle came from. And, like vampires, incubi don't have to kill the person they feed off of," Hermione continued, "but new incubi rarely have the control to pull back before it's too late. So that's where the "I have to kill someone or die" thing came from."

"Wait," Ginny said suddenly, "why would he have to die?"

"Just a sec, I haven't found it yet." There was a long moment of silence as Hermione's eyes darted across the page. "Oh."

"Oh?" Harry asked. "What's 'oh?'"

"I found out why Draco could die."

"_And_?"

"He only has a five days after his change to feed off of sex. If he doesn't, then he will die from malnutrition."

"His birthday was Saturday. Today is Tuesday. My god, Hermione, he only has two days left!" Harry exclaimed.

"It also explains why he has been avoiding you."

"It does?"

"Yes. Draco Malfoy cares about you, Harry. I believe he cares about you a great deal. He suffers from a fiery, insatiable lust every day, and I'm willing to bet the lust is worse when he's around you."

"Then why doesn't he just tell me? Or jump me?"

"Harry," Hermione said in a voice that said he was being purposely stupid. "Think about it."

"He's afraid he'll kill me," Harry said with a sigh.

"Exactly. And with good reason. It is very likely that if you allowed him to have sex with you, you wouldn't survive it."

"Oh, but what a way to go."

"Harry!" Hermione, Ginny, and Ron said together, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow."

"That's what you have me for. I have a plan. But first, we need to talk to Pansy."

The five of them stood and headed back to their classes, when Ron suddenly stopped, looking as though a light bulb had appeared over his head.

"If Malfoy has incubus blood in him, does that mean he's not really a pureblood wizard?"

Hermione sighed at her boyfriend's immaturity. "Yes, it does."

"Ha! I can't wait to.."  
"_Ronald_, don't you dare, or so help me God, I _will_ curse your bits so that they shrivel up and fall off."

Ron paled considerably. "You wouldn't like that very much either, sweetheart," he pointed out.

"I'd live. Trust me, _you'd _like it much less. Now, give me your word you _will not_ harass Draco about this."

"Yes, ma'am," Ron muttered sullenly.

"Thank you." She smiled smugly as the rest of the room laughed.


	8. Plan Number Two

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Warning: There is male-on-male SEX in this chapter.

Chapter Eight: Plan Number Two

Pansy nearly hugged Hermione when the Gryffindor girl told her her plan. She had been nearly out of her mind with worry about Draco, knowing that unless he stopped being such a stubborn prat—which was unlikely to happen any time soon—he would have to suffer a rather uncomfortable death. She was a wreck, she'd barely eaten or slept since she'd found out. Having a possible solution presented to her now was an unbelievable relief. Despite all that, there was one thing she had to be sure of before she assisted.

"Are you sure you're willing to risk this, Harry?" she asked the boy seriously.

Harry met her gaze just as seriously. "I love him, Pansy. I'm willing to risk anything."

"Good."

"So you'll get him there?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he'll be there. And I'll get that potion from Severus, too."

Draco felt completely wrung out as he lowered his weary bones onto a couch in the Slytherin common room. He had finally talked to Severus, and as a result had been forced to spend his afternoon learning how to control his allure. He had a pounding headache and had no idea whether his hard work had paid off or not. The only immediate benefit that had come out of the visit was that his godfather had given him a potion that relieved his symptoms slightly and gave him a bit of the energy he hadn't been able to get without sex. He couldn't live solely on it, but it gave him a little bit of control and pushed back his imminent demise. Right now he was too tired to care. Every night since he'd returned to Hogwarts, he had spent all his time endeavoring to remain in his own bed instead of jumping in with one of his roommates, and none of his time sleeping. He had just closed his eyes when someone tugged on his arm.

"Draco," Pansy whispered, "I need to talk to you in private."

"No one else is in here, Pansy. This is private enough."

"Someone could walk in at any time, and it's about you-know-what. Please?"

It was the please that got him. Pansy _never_ said please. "All right, all right." He stood, sighing heavily. When had he started feeling like he was eighty instead of eighteen? "I'm coming."

"Is this really necessary?" Draco asked, watching Pansy walk back and forth three times along a familiar space of hall.

"Yes," she told him firmly as the door appeared. She opened it and did it a little mock bow, gesturing to the room inside. Draco scowled at her and walked through the door. It was dark.

And it got darker when she closed the door behind him.

"What the hell, Pansy?" he yelled, trying to open the door again.

"Wait, Draco," a soft voice said from the shadows.

"Harry?" _Damn_. His exhaustion evaporated in a heartbeat at his blood began roaring hot in his veins. _Double damn_.

Harry stepped closer until he was fully visible. One of his hands grasped the stem of a goblet and he held it out to Draco. "Can you tell what this is?"

"What?" Everything was going too fast; Draco's brain couldn't keep up.

"You're the potions expert in our class. Can you tell me what's in this goblet?"

Draco took the goblet from Harry and sniffed the light blue, fizzy liquid. "Mind Clearing Potion."

"Very good," Harry said, taking the cup back. "What does it do?"

Draco stared at him, realization dawning. "It helps the drinker to think clearly and shields the mind from any mind-altering spells or powers."

"Like an allure." Harry said softly. He tipped his head back and drained the cup in one swallow. "Now you know that what I feel for you is real. I have loved you for over a year now. If I'm correct, you've only been an incubus for four days."

"How did you know?" Draco breathed.

Harry shrugged. "I have Hermione."

"Ah." That explained a lot.

"I also know that you only have one more day to live if you don't feed off of someone." He stared Draco straight in the eye. "Draco Malfoy, I want to be that someone."

Draco closed his eye, fighting a moan. He had been fighting a losing battle against this lust for so long now, and here was the man he loved, offering to make it go away. When he opened his eyes again, Harry started.

"Draco, were you aware that your eyes are glowing?"

"It's a warning," Draco said roughly. "If you're having any second thoughts, you have about two seconds to get out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere, Draco."

And it was then that Draco went over the edge.

Harry could tell the exact moment Draco lost control. He had been slightly taken aback when Draco opened his eyes and Harry saw molten silver instead of blue-gray, but he could still see the Draco he knew behind those eyes.

After he told him he wasn't leaving, he saw the Draco in those eyes disappear.

The incubus-Draco leaped at Harry, but Harry was ready. He had his wand in his hand and with a shouted spell, the incubus flew across the room and landed on the bed that was hidden back in the shadows. Before the incubus could recover, Harry had his hands bound securely above his head.

"There, much better," Harry told him. He unbuttoned the button on Draco's pants and pulled them down and off. He could see Draco's erection straining through the thin cloth of his boxers. Harry removed those as well, and had to stare for a few minutes. "Wow. You are _really _big." The incubus was thrashing against the bonds and it didn't look like the rope would last much longer, so Harry quickly slid his mouth over Draco's cock. He licked across Draco's head before engulfing as much of it as he could. He slid the cock in and out of his mouth while the incubus moaned and writhed. Harry added his hand, pumping the portion that he just couldn't get down his throat. He moved faster and harder, until the incubus threw back his head and screamed, low and raw.

Draco's cum poured into Harry's mouth and he swallowed all he could as Draco jerked and shuddered and yelled, all the lust that had been building up over the last few days being released at once. Finally he fell still and Harry sat up, holding his breath as he watched Draco's face.

Draco was lying limply on the bed, eyes closed. After a long moment, his eyelids fluttered, then opened. The eyes that looked at Harry were fading to gray, and the expression behind them was Draco's. Harry sighed in intense relief. Hermione hadn't been completely sure if oral sex would be enough to calm the incubus in Draco.

"Hi," Harry whispered.

Draco's mouth curled in a smile. "Hi," he said back, softly. "I didn't kill you."

"Nope."

Draco tried to sit up, and frowned when he realized he couldn't. Then he glanced up.

"You tied me up."

"Yep."

"I always knew you were smarter than you looked."

"Hey!" he protested, giving Draco a mock-pout.

"I think it's safe to untie me now," Draco said seriously. Harry considered for a second, then reached up and untied one of the ropes. He was leaning over Draco's face, and Draco raised his head to inhale Harry's scent. He hummed in approval and Harry glanced down at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure it's safe?" he asked.

Draco nodded, so Harry undid the other rope. Draco sat up, rubbing his wrists, and it was then he noticed the white, sticky stuff that covered himself and Harry.

"Oh. Sorry about that," he said, blushing.

Harry gave a low chuckle. "Don't be."

On one had, Draco loved the way Harry was eying his naked body. On the other hand, it was making him horny again... and just a little tiny bit self-conscious. He tugged on Harry's shirt.

"This isn't very fair, you know," he complained, gesturing towards Harry's fully-clothed body.

Harry grinned wickedly and pulled his shirt over his head. "Yours, too," he said, tossing the unwanted clothing over his shoulder. Draco unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off as Harry began sliding out of his jeans. Harry slid his fingers underneath the waistband of his dark green boxers and raised an eyebrow in question. Draco nodded vehemently.

As Harry slid his boxers off, Draco gave a quiet sigh. He was beautiful.

Harry looked over at Draco and gave that low, sexy laugh again. "If you can recover that quickly, it's no wonder incubi have the reputation of killing their lovers." Draco looked down and saw he was rock hard again. He looked back at Harry and shrugged helplessly.

"Will you be able to keep the incubus from taking over completely if we take care of that little problem?"

Draco hesitated for a second. "I think so."

"Good." Harry picked his jeans back up and fished around in one of the pockets, producing a small bottle. He tossed it to Draco.

Draco caught it, amazed at how much Harry was trusting him. Filled with an emotion that was deeper than lust, deeper than friendship, he pulled the other boy towards him.

Harry lost his balance and sprawled across Draco's body. Both boys moaned as their throbbing erections rubbed against each other. Harry wriggled up Draco's body until he could kiss him, meanwhile driving Draco insane with his squirming.

They kissed passionately, hungrily devouring each other's mouths. Harry pulled away first, panting, and Draco took the opportunity to roll over on top of him. He kissed a hot trial down Harry's stomach until his lips hovered just over Harry's hardness.

Harry arched, moaning the words, "Please, Draco."

Grinning, Draco took Harry's head in his mouth, allowing his tongue to explore every curve and crease, scraping his teeth gently along the underside. Suddenly, he tipped his head and swallowed Harry's entire length, feeling the Harry's tip against the back of his throat.

Just when Draco thought Harry couldn't take it any longer, he pulled away, grinning at Harry's protesting noises.

"Not yet."

Draco twisted the lid of the bottle Harry had given him, and poured some of the clear liquid into his hand. After rubbing it between his hands, he gently stroked a finger over Harry's opening.

"You've never done this before, have you?

Harry shook his head, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"That's good," he assure him. "I like the thought of being the first one to claim you."

"You're the only one who has ever had any claim on me, Draco, and you're the only one who ever will."

Filled again with that unexplainable emotion, Draco lunged forward and took Harry's mouth in his.

Then, still kissing him, he slid one slick finger inside of him.

Harry tensed and Draco murmured reassurances while gently stretching him, preparing him. Once Harry began to relax, Draco slipped another finger in.

He pumped his fingers in and out until Harry began panting and moaning for more.

"You ready?" he whispered in Harry's ear. Harry nodded wordlessly, and Draco eased himself inside of him.

As soon as he was fully sheathed within Harry's body he stilled, allowing Harry to grow accustomed to the feeling. Harry stayed still for a moment, then started rocking against him. Draco took that as a signal that it was okay for him to continue.

He pulled back out of Harry and then pushed back in, as gently as possible at first, then harder and faster as Draco's lust began spinning out of control.

At some point he wrapped his hand around Harry's neglected erection, pumping in time with the movement of his body.

He remembered feeling Harry's cum explode over his fingers and the bright, hot, white lightning of his own orgasm, and then everything went black.

Draco's eyes flickered open and the first thing he noticed was that his blood was blessedly cool and calm. It had felt like he had had fire in his veins nearly all week, a heat that masturbation only cooled for a few short minutes. Now it flowed as blood was supposed to, slow and easy.

The next thing he noticed was the delicious aches in his body.

Then, as a warm body burrowed closer to his side, he remembered what had happened the night before.

He looked over at Harry. Oh, Merlin, Harry. He had been so careless last night. Harry had been a virgin, and Draco had started off so well, but then he had let the lust take over. He would be lucky if Harry would ever talk to him again after treating him so roughly.

He watched Harry sleep, reveling in the fact that Harry had given himself to Draco so freely. If Draco hadn't botched it, maybe he would have been willing to stay with Draco forever.

As though he could feel Draco's gaze, Harry opened his eyes. He stretched, and Draco saw a slight wince of pain cross his face.

He closed his eyes, gathering his composure and putting his mask back up. He would apologize the best he could to Harry and then get out quickly.

Then Harry kissed him softly.

Draco's eyes flew open and he saw nothing but love in Harry's gaze, rendering Draco the Eloquent absolutely speechless.

"Good morning," Harry said with a sleepy smile. "How are you?"

Draco closed his hanging jaw. "I feel amazing," he replied truthfully. "The more important question is how are you? I'm really, really sorry I lost control like that. How badly did I hurt you?"

Harry gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm a little sore, but not too bad. Last night was incredible, Draco. Thank you."

Harry was thanking _him_? Harry risked his life to save Draco's, and now he was thanking him? Bloody Gryffindor.

There was nothing else for it. "I love you, Harry Potter."

Harry's green eyes widened in shock, then he smiled widely. "I love you, too, Draco Malfoy."

Draco kissed him again, softly, lovingly. Then he pulled away, a horrified look on his face. He raised his wrist to look at his watch and groaned. "We've missed half of Potions already."

"Well, there's no sense going to it now. I say we should find _other_ things to do," Harry said suggestively.

Draco stared at him in awe. "You want more _already_?"

"What, you don't think you can handle it, Mr. Incubus?"

In a split second Draco had Harry pinned on his back. "Trust me, I can handle it."

"I thought as much," Harry commented. "This time I get to top."

Draco had no argument against that whatsoever.


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: sigh I don't own them, all right?

Incubus Anxieties

Epilogue

It was one o'clock in the afternoon on July 31st and Draco and Harry were attempting for the fifth time to actually get out of bed and do something that didn't involve sex. They had both taken the day off from work to celebrate Harry's eighteenth birthday. They'd spent all morning in their flat in wizarding London, "celebrating" in bed. And on the floor and in the shower and on the couch...

Only a month before, Harry, with some help from Draco, had managed to take care of the threat of Voldemort once and for all. The rest of the Order and the Aurors had already rounded up the majority of the Death Eaters and shipped them off to Azkaban.

With Lucius in prison, Narcissa had bought a trendy little townhouse, overjoyed to be out from beneath her husband's thumb. She had filed for divorce shortly after his incarceration. Harry Potter's firm stance by her side in the courtroom had not only gotten her the divorce she wanted so much—along with all of the Malfoy assets being transferred to hers and Draco's names—but quieted the mutterings that she should be arrested for assisting the Dark Lord and thrown in Azkaban with Lucius. Draco had become Severus' apprentice, and would one day succeed him as Hogwarts' Potions professor. Harry, tired of worrying about crazy psycho serial killers with arsenals of Dark magic, had opted to begin training as a mediwizard instead of an Auror. His vast knowledge of spells and their effects, leftover from his DA days, helped him to recognize and treat magical maladies quickly.

Ron and Hermione were engaged and Blaise and Ginny were involved in a serious relationship. Dean and Seamus had gotten together right before the end of the year, as Harry and Draco's very public relationship had given many homosexual students the courage to come out. Pansy and Neville were still single, but Harry sometimes wondered about the way they watched each other when they thought no one was looking.

Presently, Draco and Harry were starving and trying to find the willpower to stop having sex long enough to find some food. Harry had just managed to stand up when he suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Harry?" Draco exclaimed, his voice pitched high with concern. Harry fell to his knees on the carpeting, groaning through clenched teeth. "Merlin, Harry, what's wrong?"  
"I don't know," Harry ground out. He buried his head in his hands, muffling a strained moan as his entire body began to shake.

After what seemed like forever to both boys, he finally stilled, breathing raggedly, and looked up at Draco.

"Oh, _damn_, Harry," Draco whispered.

Harry's eyes were glowing green, like emerald fire. With training for Quidditch and for the war, he had been a well-built young man before, but now his shoulders were broader and his biceps seemed to bulge just a bit more. And, since Harry was still naked, Draco could see that his legs had filled out and his cock was slightly thicker.

His hair now fell in a more stylized version of Harry's normal just-thoroughly-shagged look; a clump of thick, glossy black hair fell over one green eye, making him look lascivious.

He stood, shakily, and Draco helped support him.

"I guess my parents weren't the only one who had a secret, eh?

Harry looked at Draco in shock. "I can't be a..." His sentence was interrupted as the lust pounded into him. He let out a guttural groan and found himself on his hands and knees again.

Then, without any warning, he jerked his head up and tackled Draco, bringing him down to the floor with him.

Draco had been expecting this, so he rolled and pinned his boyfriend, holding him down easily. He had had seven months to grow accustomed to his inhuman incubus strength while Harry had only had a few minutes.

Draco didn't prepare Harry this time; he knew Harry wouldn't need it. He just positioned himself between Harry's legs and thrust himself into his lover's body. Harry's head tipped back, mouth opened in a silent scream as he came within minutes, still riding the wave of an incubus' first lust.

Panting, Harry blinked at Draco as the incubus in him faded until it was just white noise in the back of his head.

"No," he said stubbornly, once he regained the power of speech. "There is no way I am an incubus, too. Incubi are so rare, what are the chances of _both_ of us having the gene?"

"Sorry, love, but either you went temporarily insane or you completed the same transformation I did. Take your pick. I assume you were born at 1:13 then?"

"I pick temporary insanity," Harry insisted, his bottom lip poking it in an expression that looked suspiciously like a pout. "And I have no idea what time I was born."

"Hey, look at the bright side!" Draco said cheerfully, kissing Harry on the top of the head. "The sex was amazing with only one incubus. Just think of how unbelievable it will be now that we both are incubi! We can have sex all the time without worrying about me draining you dry. And you're as strong as me now so..."

Harry stop his monologue by groaning loudly, his hard-on already returning. "Oh dear God," was all he had to say.

The End.

**A/N: That's the end of that! If you want to know more about Draco and Harry's life together, as well as the fall of Voldemort, their tale is continued in Incubus Drabbles. Thank you for reading!**

**daemonfamiliar**


End file.
